warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives Archive 1 ---- Whoa!! tahnks a lot sir! i really really appreciate it! can i use them now and edit my chapter? Its quite awesome to see my chapter came into realization even bit by bitSilveredKnight (talk) 19:18, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for your help sir! thank you very much! SilveredKnight (talk) 19:59, October 18, 2015 (UTC) And sir, please visit my page anytime, you had been very helpful and i wish im pleasing you with what i am shaping my chapter into. and i hope for your continued support on my beggining write ups :D tahnks again very much... tahnk you SilveredKnight (talk) 20:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Collab Discussion I'm should be on chat for the mext hour or so if you would like to learn more about the collab.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 23:20, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Algrim, good to see you signing up for quality control patrol. Just a heads up, users rarely check and/or respond to article comments (it's normally the newbies not used to the Wikia interface), so I really suggest you get accustomed to our quality control templates. I've designed them to be as super user friendly as possible. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:37, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Cool. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:53, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Is that File:Dalthus Revised v3.1.png made by you? That is awesome, with what it's made with? --Remos talk 07:38, October 21, 2015 (UTC) hey algrim i was wondering if you could do some artwork for me if you have the time. im creating a new chapter with night lords heraldry i know they are traitors but i just love the bat winged skull insignia. i was thinking black armour with white insignia and white skull helmets. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 13:16, October 22, 2015 (UTC) any chance you could maybe do some art for me too? Imperial Guard from the Kashidaan Cluster except for the Szerkasians(did that one myself) I'll give you more info if you're willing to do it and need that info.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:08, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I like it sir, i'm very grateful to your work. and thank you very much :D, thank you. i hope you like what i had added in the silver knights chapter.. SilveredKnight (talk) 12:33, October 24, 2015 (UTC) OMG Algrim I don't think I can truly show how much I appreciate the art you put up for my Obsidian Blades chapter. It is absolutely phenomenal. Please by the Emperor tell me you do this for a living because this art is dope as hell, if your not getting paid for this you should be. Thank you so much again Algrim, it is really, truly appreciated, you are a champion! Zeph gm (talk) 13:50, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Whoa! thanks a lot sir, im really awed by the terminator art. ill try to put it up as soon as i can learn HOW to put up the photo's it doesnt really seem to cooperate with me that well. anyways thank you very much. i really appreciate it :D. hope you are liking my article too SilveredKnight (talk) 02:00, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the recent 3d artwork for the Crusade Eternal, its great but not the asthetic I was hoping for with the Crusade Eternal. However, I decided to utilize the artwork for another Warband within the same region, the Vile Blood. You see the Crusade Eternal are pretty much the same in asthetic for most CSM however they have a special fashion in that they wear barbed wire about their Power Armor. If you could somehow recreate that look I would be most happy, and also I was thinking they should probably be colored something in the black to ashen grey colors. Thank you oh so very much for all this artwork regardless Algrim, it really is nice to have something good looking in the infobox.T42 (talk) 23:13, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey Algrim, if you aren't too busy could you make a symbol for the Syprios Militia? Anything with someone wielding a sickle or carrying wheat would be fitting. It's fine if you aren't able to but it would be awesome to finally have a badge to go infobox. Thanks in advance!--Kingslayer1 (talk) 19:13, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Holy crapplsticks Algrim you glorious Space Wolf bastard. Thanks for the Invokers Artwork it looks sweet! You nailed it totally thanks man. Zeph gm (talk) 23:33, October 31, 2015 (UTC)